Software performance testing is a process for assessing a program's performance quality. In some situations, software performance testing may comprise repeatedly running a benchmarking test for a number of iterations. Results data is collected from the repeated benchmark tests and used to assess the tested program's performance quality. With this process, each test is repeated a number of iterations because, statistically, the more repeated and unbiased the tests are, the closer the average results data is to a “true” value. Thus, the conventional strategy is to choose an arbitrarily high maximum test iteration value to repeat the benchmarking test. This often causes problems because due to the limited resources, the greater the maximum test iteration value, the worse the efficiency. In other words, the greater the maximum test iteration value, the longer it takes to run the benchmarking test. Longer tests, for example, may require more in both hardware and personnel costs for running performance testing for assessing the tested program's performance quality.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for methods and systems for providing software performance testing more optimally. Furthermore, there is a need for providing software performance testing with minimum iterations.